saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 4 of the Snow Bells Arc
UNDER CONSTRUCTION ---- This is the fourth and final part/chapter of SAO: SB Snow Bells Arc. Part 4/Final Part So far, the Snow Bells haven't had problems with Laughing Coffin until now. The best part was, they were at their shop. "Return Luna to us or we'll ruin every single one of you," the representative threatened. "Like hell. Leave us alone or I'll tear all of you apart. Again,' Snow replies unhesitantly. The representative smiles amusingly. "We'll be waiting for your answer outside the town's safe zome in two days." "How predictable of you." "You know what's coming. You're smart. I'd advise you on what's best." He takes his leave and Snow complains. "Do I have to deal with this now?" "Well, it's your fault for kidnapping me," Luna says in a matter-of-fact way. "That's not what I mean. I just want to lounge around." "You always lounge around." "Ugh, but still. It feels like too much work." "You're hopeless." Snow thinks about his situation and has a epiphany. "When I reply no, they'll ambush us, right? Well, that's a chance to train Claire against mega-nerds like Laughing Coffin." "Why would you do that? She's only a kid." "They're only around levels 60 or 70. Claire's around her mid-50s. She'll be fine. Besides, we both trained her with many useful skills." "Fine. But bring Brandon." "Sure. No problem" "If I die because of you, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." "Chill out Brandon. Remember what happened last time? They had the upperhand, yet we still beat him." "I suppose you're right." The moment came when Snow replied negatively. The representative pulled out a sword and members of Laughing Coffin began rolling out. Snow pulls out Providence and lashed at the representative. He managed to disable him at the knees. A member tried to attack him from behind. Snow sheathes Providence and unsheathes Noir. They clash blades and Snow manages to slice an arm off his attacker. He glances at Claire who was blocking attacks from a member, She was toe to toe with him. Then he looks over to Brandon who was moving on to his next target. He hears Luna scream and turns her direction. He sees that her arm's been wounded and cuts in to help her. He battles the member. He could take this guy on any day. He hears Luna scream once again and turns his head to her. She was being attacked while she was trying to recover. Snow forgets his battle and, because of his hesitation, becomes severely stabbed. The sword cut through his stomach. It pulls out and looks at his HP. It was decreasing slowly, but to him it was fast. The last thing he saw was that smile on the Laughing Coffin's face. He wakes up and sees Luna giving him a potion. It healed him fast. "What is this potion?" "It's a rare drop from a Boss. It's supposed to heal anyone that's beyond saving." "Why use it on me?" "Well, you were in need of saving. You tried protecting me. And....and I love you." She blushes and looks away. Snow was surprised by this. He had thought that he was the only one that had this feeling. He didn't know she shared it back. He sits up and hugs her tightly. "I love you, too, Luna. Since the day I met you." She smiles. "I think.....I think that we should get married." "So straightforward as always, huh? Of course I would marry you." "I'm glad." Chapters Category:Chapter